


“All I ever wanted”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober20 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: He rests his hands on the kitchen table and focuses on his breathing, letting Derek lock the door behind the others. The small part of him at the back of his mind that's not currently focused on getting himself under control, notes that Derek's presence has somewhere become a comfort rather than a threat.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober20 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949635
Kudos: 19





	“All I ever wanted”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
> List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/prompts20)  
> I've had a rough few days but I'm back! In that time I've reread KouriArashi's [ The Sum of Its Parts ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/31577) and this is mainly inspired by that.

Stiles only just manages to stave off his breakdown until the rest of the pack leaves, although he thinks his heart is probably a little too fast given the concerned looks the others give him. 

He rests his hands on the kitchen table and focuses on his breathing, letting Derek lock the door behind the others. The small part of him at the back of his mind that's not currently focused on getting himself under control, notes that Derek's presence has somewhere become a comfort rather than a threat. 

Instead of coming up to Stiles, he moves past him to put the kettle on, making sure to give him space. Stiles loses track of the next few moments, just trying to even out his breathing and tapping familiar repeating patterns on the table top to give him something to focus on. By the time he feels somewhat balanced, a mug of mint tea is beside him and Derek has retreated back to the living room. 

It takes him another couple of minutes to move, body still not quite feeling under his control, but he finally manages to pick up the mug and take a sip, feeling steadier almost immediately. 

"Thanks sourwolf." He slowly wanders his way into the living room, and Derek poorly tries to hide the fact he's watching like a hawk, which may arguably be better than a wolf so he lets it slide.

"You know, outside of the murders, you thrive on this."

"Yeah sure, Derek, all I ever wanted was a pack of werewolves that keep making themselves at home in my living room." He can still hear the edge of hysteria in his voice, a direct contrast to Derek’s soft tone, and presses his free hand to his chest. 

"That's not what I meant. Taking care of everyone, cooking and making sure their homework gets done, all that." Derek holds out a hand and Stiles just blinks at it, not understanding what he wants. After a second moment he steps closer, slowly reaching out to wrap an arm round Stiles waist, giving him a chance to pull away if he wants to. But Stiles doesn't, instead he sags against his chest, letting someone else be the adult for a moment.

He doesn't resist as Derek gently takes his mug away and carefully topples them backwards onto the sofa, returning Stiles' tea without spilling a drop. He ends up half in Derek's lap with his ear pressed to his chest, Derek's fingers weaving through his free one, a gentle pressure but not enough to stop him from tapping.

His phone buzzes on the table and Derek reaches over to get it for him, keeping Stiles still with an arm round his waist. "Dad'll be back soon, shouldn't be longer than 15 minutes, and he's picking up food. Said he'll talk to you while we eat, that okay?" Derek hums something against his hair, sounding vaguely affirmative. "Saving up your words?" He gets a low growl in response but the way he's half wrapped round Stiles belie his annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on my tumblr (also [ kittsfics ](https://kittsfics.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
